


Шёл 1888й год...

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В рамках флэшмоба на фанфиковые клише, Магия Дружбы (см. название коллекции) и историческое АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шёл 1888й год...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



Джон Константин по привычке огляделся, проверяя, не следит ли за ним кто, и зашёл внутрь, сразу направившись к полуобвалившейся лестнице.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - пробормотал он, взбираясь наверх, - я сорвусь, и меня тут завалит, и никто ни полушки не даст, чтобы узнать, что со мной.  
Лестница скрипела под ногами, намекая, что именно так всё и будет. Константин добрался до чердака, костеря каждую ступеньку, и распахнул покосившуюся дверцу.  
В полутьме вспыхнули красные глаза.  
\- Ты тут, сквайр, прекрасно, - кивнул маг, вытаскивая трубку и кисет с табаком.  
\- Где мне ещё быть? - со странной смесью акцентов ответило существо, обитавшее в заброшенном доме.  
Константин подошёл к оконцу в углу и выдохнул первое кольцо.  
\- Где угодно? - спросил он. - Кто заявился в Ливерпуль и первым делом сплясал джигу на крыше церкви святого Франциска?  
\- Красивое здание, - сказали ему, подходя ближе. - Что такое джига?  
\- Не важно, - пожал плечами маг. Глаза привыкли к освещению на чердаке, ну и его обитатель тоже теперь стоял рядом с окном, так что можно было его получше рассмотреть.  
Сегодня он походил на человека ещё больше, чем пару дней назад, когда Константин его видел последний раз. Разумеется, спутать всё ещё было сложно: красные светящиеся глаза и когти на руках, знаете ли. Но он уже не был так болезненно худ, и в старой одежде Джона смотрелся куда нормальнее, чем в своём прежнем забавном обтягивающем костюме.  
Константин докурил и спросил, выбивая трубку:  
\- Джек? – существо склонило голову к плечу, словно не зная, как реагировать на имя. А ведь вся Англия была уверена, что зовут его именно так… - Выходил ночью куда-нибудь?  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Недалеко.  
\- Тебя видели, - цыкнул зубом маг. – Спасибо, что хоть не напал ни на кого.  
\- Я не нападаю на людей…  
\- Скажи это им, - Константин достал из кармана пальто выпуск «Грошовых ужасов» и кинул Джеку. – Специально для тебя купил.  
На иллюстрации устрашающе выглядевший Джек-Прыгун раздирал на части кого-то невезучего.  
\- Я этого не делал, - нахмурился реальный Джек, рассматривая страницу.  
\- Ну, именно это-то точно не делал, это так, выдумки, - хмыкнул маг. То, что печатное слово не всегда правда, он пока объяснить не смог; он вообще скорее удивлялся, что Джек умеет читать. – Но ты бы осторожней. Обидно будет, если мои усилия пойдут прахом.  
Они были знакомы без году неделя – с тех пор, как однажды толпа у церкви привлекла внимание Константина, а после он, поняв, в чём дело, подстерёг заглянувшую к ним столичную диковинку, чтобы узнать, что она собой представляет на самом деле.  
Он до сих пор этого не знал: Джек не был демоном ни из одной из известных ему мифологий, но человеком не был тоже. Никакой человек не мог запрыгнуть просто так на крыши зданий.  
\- Что же ты такое, интересно… - пробормотал маг себе под нос, на что получил ответ, потому что Джек не понимал, что такое риторические вопросы:  
\- Мне это всё ещё не известно.  
\- Да, да, понятно, - отмахнулся Константин. – Есть будешь? – он извлёк из кармана завёрнутый в бумагу ломоть хлеба и бутылку молока.  
Джек кивнул. Разговаривал он ещё неохотно, но больше, чем поначалу. Поначалу из него и вовсе было ни слова не вытянуть… ну, да, особенно когда он очухался связанный на этом чердаке. Но с тех пор они пришли к более взаимовыгодному соглашению.  
\- У вас интересные здания, - заметил Джек, откусывая хлеб. В еде он, похоже, не особенно нуждался, но Константин думал, что это как раз из-за неё он сейчас больше смахивает на человека. – Не только та церковь. Интересно понять, что думали те, кто их строили.  
\- Ты ещё архитектором заделаешься, я смотрю, - хмыкнул Константин.  
Джек пожал плечами.  
\- Ты принёс ещё книг? – спросил он.  
\- А как же. Обмениваемся как обычно?  
Джек кивнул и протянул руку. Первоначально он согласился, чтобы его изучали, в обмен на объяснения о том, как устроено человеческое общество. Но быстро выяснилось, что его кровь – полезный компонент для заклинаний, так что они перезаключили договор: Константин берёт крови, сколько безопасно для Джека, исследует её, а то, что не понадобилось, забирает себе.  
\- Это тебе помогает понять, что я? – наблюдая, как капает кровь во флакон, спросил Джек. Ему, похоже, и самому было интересно, откуда он взялся, вот он и согласился так охотно.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Константин.  
Не говорить же ему было, что про полезные свойства этой крови знал уже не только он, так что все последние флаконы он просто продавал, и на следующие уже выстроилась очередь.  
Ну, пожалуй, исследователя из него не вышло… Но, эй, он же приносил книги, это же и так считалось как выполнение уговора, правда?


End file.
